happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 4
The students sat in their seats at Professor Corningstone's classroom. Mumble picked a seat in the corner of the room, seeing Gloria sitting a few rows down. He saw her looking around, smiling as she searched for him. He was surprised when she turned around, dropping one of his books onto the row in front when she looked straight at him. Gloria giggled as Mumble apologized to the penguin in front for hitting her with the book as he awkwardly tried to put everything back on the desk, with little success. He looked back at Gloria, waving awkwardly. To his surprise, no, his outright shock, Gloria pressed her flipper to her beak and blew him a kiss, Mumble quickly looking back at his book as he pretended not to notice. As the class waited for the professor to arrive, Mumble felt something hit him on the head. He ignored it, before another piece of paper hit him. He ignored it again, before he saw a third bundle of paper fly over his book and land on his beak. He opened it, seeing a note that read hey you. He looked past the book, seeing Gloria smiling at him. He noticed her pointing to something, before looking on the floor and seeing the first two sheets she had thrown. He picked up the second one, which said please read my first message. Mumble picked up the first sheet, unfolding it to read the words how are you? He wrote a quick message back and threw it at her, Gloria catching it with ease as she read the note, which said I am doing well. Gloria sent another note back, that said that's good to hear. Mumble sent back his note, which said thanks for asking. Gloria quickly sent back another note that said is that seat taken? Mumble was puzzled by what she meant, before looking to his left and seeing an empty seat. He grabbed a pen and scribbled not yet. Gloria read the reply, writing would you like me to change that? Mumble replied that's up to you. As Gloria read the last note, squealing like a child as she quickly gathered her things. Before she could leave her seat, a voice said "good morning class." as Professor Corningstone entered. "Damn it." Gloria said quietly as she sat back down. Maybe I'll do it when the professor isn't watching she thought to herself. Yeah, that's what I'll do. "So, I hope you all enjoyed your extended vacations due to the damages done to this school by that whale incident." the professor said, before adding "but, breaktime's over, and the building's back, and so is class. So, open your textbooks to chapter twel- Suddenly, the doors burst open, and panting was heard. The professor looked to the door at the back, seeing a penguin sitting exhausted. The bell rang just as the penguin stood up, the professor saying "well, just short of tardy, aren't we, miss?" "Yeah, sorry Professor. Oh, I mean Mom! No, wait, no. I mean Veronica? No, wait. Professor, yeah. I was right the first time wasn't I? But yeah, sorry I'm late." Mary stuttered as she entered the classroom. The professor chuckled as her daughter entered the room, looking in the back for a place to sit. Mumble held a book over his face, hoping Mary wouldn't notice the empty seat. Unfortunately, she did, but she also noticed him too. Mary quickly scurried over next to Mumble, pulling the book down from his face and saying "how's it goin', handsome?", Gloria snapping a pencil in half as she watched this. "Keep it together, Gloria. Keep it together." she said to herself over and over again. Mumble however was finding it much harder to keep himself together, as Mary began clumsily pulling out her books and pencils, turning to him and saying "hey babe, um... what chapter are we on?" "The same time this class finishes." Mumble answered through gritted teeth. Mary said "okay? What time does this class finish? Let's see, uh... one hour class... starts at eleven am... finishes at noon uh... chapter lunch? No, wait, ha ha, twelve. Oh good Guin, sometimes I just forget things, it's so embarrassing." Twelve. Just till twelve Mumble thought to himself. You only need to put up with her for an hour. That's still better than most times, right? Mumble's thoughts were proven wrong when the professor said "now, remember your seats everyone, because this will be where you're sitting for the rest of the year." Mumble prayed to Guin that he simply misheard what the professor had said, before Mary said "aw, you hear that, honey? The seats are permanent." as she flicked her fringe back, trying to look seductive. "Perfect chance for us to... get to know each other a little better, don't you think?" Mumble reached into Mary's pencil case, finding the sharpest compass he could. Without a moment's hesitation, Mumble raised the compass, pointing the sharp blade in his direction before jamming it into his chest. Blood spurted everywhere, as Mary and Gloria screamed. "Mumble? Mumble!" Mary said, snapping Mumble out of his imaginative state. "Uh, yeah... what?" "I was just asking you what you thought of the whole, permanent seat scenario." "Oh uh... well, I um... I don't see what it has to do with you opening your textbook to chapter twelve." "Oh... right." Mary said as she got her book out, as Mumble held his book over his face again. I'm sure he's fine Mary thought to herself. It's probably just because it's the first day of school. Back at Emperor Land, everyone was celebrating. There had been two penguin years since Rodan attacked, and a festival was in order. Julius looked proudly over the preparations, saying ha ha, perfectly done everyone. "Come on guys." Petey said as his young team began putting up flag poles. "We have to get ready for the show." Meanwhile, a few miles out of Emperor Land, Larry and Slink trekked across the mountains. Larry said "so, why couldn't Bennet come along?" "Because he was too busy moping about the Master Thief escaping and Hellas being exonerated for it." "Well, I guess it's not like he's missing out on much. What are we searching for anyway?" "Julius heard rumors that Reddington was gathering an army to take Emperor Land. Reportedly they've already struck several places. We're on our way to a small Chinstrap village before he reaches it." "Hey, what's that?" Larry said as he pointed to an luminous red light in the distance. They looked over the mountain, seeing a wooden village that had been set alight. "Good Guin." Slink said, before he saw a battalion of soldiers leaving the burning village. He said to Larry "run! Into that glacier. Now!" The army of soldiers stopped not far from the glacier, their hooded leader signalling them into going into the glaciers. The soldiers arrived not long after, pulling Slink and Larry forward. The leader stepped down, saying "well. I ought to congratulate you two. You've found a whole army out on your little treasure hunt. Good for you guys. Good for you." Larry gulped softly, before saying "you can't win this, Reddington. We're going t- "Reddington? No, I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken, sir." the leader said, pulling down her hood to reveal the blue eyes, small round spectacles, and snow white fur of a female Arctic Fox. "(gasp) Chrysta Wolfsworth!" Slink and Larry said at the same time. Chrysta chuckled and said "oh, isn't that nice. I was always afraid that I'd be caught up in my brother's shadow, but it looks here like I can finally be recognized without being compared to that cruel, abusive psycho who laid waste to my childhood, and then proceeded to ruin my entire life! Of course, like they say, an eye for an eye, just like how he ruined my life, so I ended his." "You're mad!" Slink said, Chrysta answering "is that so? Well, I'm glad you noticed, eagle-eye. Well, I have a message for Emperor Land. I want you to find Mumble Happy Feet, and tell him that soon, his past will come back to haunt him. The earth will crack under the weight of his failures. AND ALL HE LOVES WILL BURN TO ASHES! And try to put some exclamation marks on that last point, kay? NOW GO!" Chrysta pushed Slink and Larry aside, before they both started running back to Emperor Land. As they ran, Chrysta saw Larry lose his footing as he began to track behind Slink. Chrysta suddenly felt her stomach growl, as she scratched at her chin and turned to her butler. "Hey Finlay." "Yes, Miss Wolfsworth?" Finlay said as he stood forward with his bow and arrow in hand. Chrysta answered "I'm kinda feeling on the snacky side, you know? So uh... which of those penguins looks smartest to you? Or looks like they have the best memory, since I want them to pass on that message." "I'd say the humboldt, ma'am." Finlay said as he pointed to Slink, who ran a few feet in front of Larry. Chrysta got on all fours and said "alright then. You know what to do. Just slow him down with a shot or two, and leave the rest to me." "As you wish, ma'am." Finlay said as he aimed the bow at Larry. Slink said "come on Larry, let's go." as he turned to face his partner, seeing Finlay aiming the bow as Chrysta was ready to pounce. Slink shouted "(gasp) LARRY, WATCH OUT!" Larry turned around, Slink shouting "NO!" as the arrow was fired. Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff